Rose Hurricane
by Kally Ketchum
Summary: An alternate ending to "The Bridge Bike Gang" with a Rocketshippy twist. ^.^


__

Disclaimer: Ok, this was just an idea I got after watching "The Bridge Bike Gang" cause after Team Rocket fell into the ocean and Ash and Co. made it across the bridge, it looked to me like there was no way in heck of TR surviving the fall and not drowning. So no, they don't die and I'm certainly glad they didn't in the ep, but here's what would've happened if I had written it......^.^ 

"Rose Hurricane"

by: Kally Ketchum

Jessie, James and Meowth all screamed and held onto each other for dear life as they plummeted towards the water and feared for their lives. Suddenly they hit: 

*SPLASH*

and were separated by the force of their fall. They desperately kicked and dog-paddled as hard as they possibly could but there was nothing they could do as the waves became more fierce and they fell under the water again and again. 

"Jessie!!! Meowth!!!" James yelled and tried to swim in the direction of his partners in crime, but it was impossible. 

"James!!!" Jessie cried just before she was flipped over by another wave.

"Gaaah!!!" screamed Meowth, gasping for air and trying to keep form being pulled over. Jessie was lucky enough to be pushed over to James by a wave, and then she grabbed him. 

"Jessie!!" he yelled, clinging to her desperately. Suddenly Jessie felt something grab her leg.

"Waaah!" She yelled. Fearing she was going to be pulled under hard, she held onto James tighter. But then she realized it was Meowth, as he came up gasping.

"Jessie! James!" Meowth yelled. "I love youse guys!!" he cried, hugging them tightly, feeling like he knew for sure they weren't going to make it. Jessie and James held onto Meowth and each other tightly as they moved up and down rapidly with the current, knowing they would either eventually be struck by lightning or drown. They began to cry. They couldn't say anything because every time one of them opened their mouths, water came rushing in. But James was able to say one thing: 

"Jessie!! If this is the end...I want you to know that I lo....!!" but he was cut off when a tidal wave slammed into them and knocked them deep below the water. They coughed and spat and choked and gasped, but no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't keep the water out and suddenly all three of them fell unconscious, and slowly they fell deeper into the infinite abyss.... 

********

_"Where.....am I?" Jessie said inside her head. "Why is it so dark and cold?? Am I...alive?" Suddenly a bright light flashed across her vision and all she could see was light and rose petals. Beautiful red rose petals flying and drifting by...and then she saw James. James gazing at her with his deep and beautiful green eyes. James, the light of her life, her lifelong partner and best friend. James, who gave her the strength to make it through the hardships of life every day. And now she wasn't going to have him by her side anymore. She knew she was breathing her last few breaths of life, and she would leave him right there in his arms. _

"James...I'm so sorry..." She tried to say. 

"Jessie..." He cooed softly, his lips only inches from hers. "Jessica...wake up..." And then everything was gone, and Jessie's eyes flew open and she realized that she was being deprived of oxygen. "Mmphh umph!!" Jessie gargled as she looked frantically around for James and Meowth, then felt something brush her arm and saw an unconscious James floating next to her. 

"Wuuphh!" she screamed, grabbing him and then noticed Meowth, barely conscious, clinging to James' leg with his claws. She tore Meowth away from him and held both of them tightly, then swam for her life. Just before she fell unconscious again from lack of air, Jessie broke the surface gasping desperately and coughing up water. She panted hard and noticed that, luckily enough, she would only have to swim a short distance to reach the shore. 

"Uggh....have to...make it!!" she cried, struggling against the waves with what little strength she had left. She then got to where she could walk, dragging James and carrying Meowth, and then collapsed onto the sandy and deserted beach, panting hard. Meowth stirred next to her and coughed up water. 

"H-hey Jess...you alright?" Meowth asked sleepily. 

"Y-yes...but I don't know about James...he's still unconscious!!" Jessie said, pushing herself up with her arms and crawling closer to James. 

"James...James can you hear me?!" Jessie groaned, getting up on her knees and beginning to press on his chest. "Oh James, please wake up!! Please be alright!" Jessie cried, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Meowth ran over to the other side of James and grabbed his wrist. 

"He's gotta faint pulse..." Meowth said, looking sad. Jessie continued pressing hard on his chest, trying hard to get him to breathe. Inside James' mind, he was so vaguely conscious. _"Jessie...wha...what's happening...my head hurts...." then a bright light flashed across James's vision, and all he could see were rose petals. Beautiful, wonderful, red rose petals fluttering in the wind. James loved roses...he had always loved them. Then he saw Jessie's face staring down at him deeply and smiling. "James...James, please wake up..." Then James remembered *why* he loved roses. Because they reminded him of Jessie. Jessie was so beautiful in every way, and roses were beautiful. And Jessie was his rose. Even if he never told her he loved her, he'd always have his partner, there for him all the time and giving him the strength to pull through when things got horrible for them. His rose, his Jessie......forever he would love her, no matter what......_

"He's not waking up!!" Jessie cried. "What are we going to do??!" 

"I think you'll have to give him mouth to mouth...." Meowth said. 

"And if that doesn't work, we'll have to take him to the hospital...if there is one anywhere nearby." Jessie took a deep breath, bent down, and slowly forced James' mouth open. She pressed her lips against his and began to give him air. 

__

"James....I love you." James heard Jessie say inside his head. 

__

"Oh Jessie...I love you too!!" James yelled back. They threw their arms around each other and suddenly, he felt Jessie's lips on his, and they were kissing passionately. Suddenly James' eyes flew open...and, he couldn't believe it, but Jessie really *was* kissing him!! He closed his eyes again and slowly moved his tounge into Jessie's mouth, but before he could put his arms around her, she pulled away, astonished. 

"Ja-James!!" was all Jessie could get herself to say. 

"Jessie...I'm so sorry...I thought you were..." James blushed as he realized his mistake, then coughed up some water. 

"James...are you alright??" Jessie asked, ever so slightly licking her lips, but barely so no one noticed. James panted a bit, then sat up more. 

"Yeah...fine." James said. "Jessie....you saved my life. Th-thank you...if it wasn't for you, Meowth and I never would have survived!!" 

"Yeah, dat's right Jess!! Tanks!! We really owe ya a whole lot..." Meowth said, smiling. 

"Hey, what are friends for??" Jessie said, smiling and hugging them both briefly. 

"Jessie?" James said. 

"...Yes James?" Jessie responded.

"I...I really am sorry about earlier..." James said, blushing deeply. "I...was having a really weird visual dream and I thought you were...uh...well..." 

"Thought I was what?" Jessie asked, smiling. 

"...Kissing me." James said. Jessie gave a cute chuckle. 

"Well...that makes sense." Jessie said. "Hey, wait a second...did you see roses in your visualization??" she asked him. 

"Yes! I did! It was like...a hurricane of rose petals. Then I saw...you..." James said. Meanwhile, Meowth was enjoying the sunset and collecting seashells, while still listening a bit to Jessie and James talking.

"When we were still in the water...and I was unconcious....I had a visualization too...I saw rose petals...then...you." Jessie said, looking into James' eyes and smiling. Suddenly James took Jessie's hands into his and stared straight back into her eyes. 

"Jessie..." 

"...James?" 

"We came so close that time...I can't believe we made it. But...I can't tell you in words how lucky and happy I am to have you...and I..." James trailed off. 

"James...? What is it?" Jessie asked, her voice full of concern. 

"Jessie...I...I love you." James said, blushing and not taking his gaze away from Jessie's beautiful face. 

"Oh, James...I...can't believe it...I'm" Jessie stammered, tears of joy running down her face. 

"Jessie, what's wrong??" James asked, worried.

"Nothing....nothing at all!! These are happy tears, James. Because...all this time we've been together...my love for you has been growing stronger and stronger...I've just been to shy and modest to tell you...but now that you're telling me you love me right back...I don't have to be afraid anymore. I love you too, James." Jessie cried softly. 

"Jessie...you're...beautiful." James sighed through broken sobs of happiness, embracing Jessie warmly. Jessie tangled her fingers into his wet hair, smiling as he wiped her tears away. 

"Know what, James?" 

"What Jess?"

"I know I was taken by surprise when you tried to kiss me...but, to be completely honest...I liked it." Said Jessie with a blush. James gave a laugh. 

"Well..." James said, smiling as he produced a beautiful red rose and tickled Jessie's nose with it, and then drying up her unstoppable happy tears as he brushed it across her face softly. 

"I can kiss you again and you won't be taken by surprise." James said tenderly, smiling and putting the rose in Jessie's hair. 

"I'd love that." Jessie said sweetly. Time stood still as they kissed passionately, neither of them ever wanting to leave the warmess and bliss. Meowth had wandered a good distance away from them, and then when he noticed total silence with the exception of the now gentle waves, he turned around to see Jessie and James kissing as if they had never been kissed, and fell backwards at the sight, dropping his small bucket of seashells.

"Wow...I always *knew* dose two had a ting for each other...heh." he laughed, locking his gaze onto them. "Awww..." He sighed. "They look so perfect together...." Jessie and James kissed until they needed to breathe, panting softly and pressing their foreheads together. 

"James...love...you..." Jessie panted. 

"Love...you...too...Jess." James sighed, kissing her on the forehead. 

"Hey youse two..." Said Meowth, walking up to them with a seashell necklace the size of a lei and putting it around their necks, bonding them together. 

"Stay together forever." Meowth said, smiling. 

"Forever and longer." Jessie and James said at the same time, standing up and pulling Meowth with them, carrying him in between them and swinging him by his paws. As the three of them walked off into the sunset, they knew in their hearts that the three of them would always be together, Jessie and James would love each other for eternity, and that the strong bond they shared would never, ever be broken. 

* THE END*


End file.
